


Apples and Speakers

by pajama_cats



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Neil just wanted to stay in bed, but Shaun had other ideas. Domestic Murlendez fluff.





	Apples and Speakers

When Neil wakes up he expects to roll on his side to let his arms rest around Shaun’s torso. Instead he's met with empty space. 

It's one of those rare mornings where the surgeons both actually have the day off, a day where they could sleep in, maybe more so for Neil since Shaun doesn't sleep the same way he does- and a day where they could just lie in bed without needing to get up. 

Neil’s body groans in protest and a frown tugs at his lips as he reluctantly gets out of bed. The cold hitting his chest makes him momentarily regret sleeping shirtless, but finding Shaun was his main priority. 

It wasn't like it was the first time Shaun had spent the night, it had been strange for him but he adapted faster than Neil thought he would. He made comments about certain objects in his apartment, and before Neil could ask what he thought of the place he got a statement of no apples being in the house. 

Neil decided to buy apples the next time Shaun came over and the satisfied sounding remark of him having fruit along with the small smile on Shaun’s face was enough for him to buy apples regularly. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, he's just glad it keeps bringing back his.

When he entered the living room he let out a small breath he didn't realize he was even holding in. They already discussed the prior day not going anywhere in particular, and seeing Shaun sitting on his couch watching the weather channel made the loneliness melt away. 

“You know, I have a tv in my room too.” He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when his boyfriend jumped at the sudden presence. Boyfriend. It was nice being official. What shocked Neil was when Shaun had came in one day, early for once, hair soaked and plastered to his forehead from the rain, but blue eyes sparkling when he asked Neil if they were dating. He seemed satisfied with a simple, ‘I suppose we are.’ Not really a top tier romantic story, but he felt his face burn when Jared and Claire came in, only for Shaun to announce they were boyfriends. Those two were relentless on him for details, especially Claire and the nurses soon following, but Shaun didn't seem bothered with telling them how it happened. 

“You wanted to sleep in and I didn’t want to wake you.” Well, he couldn't argue with his consideration. “And this one has a surround sound speaker system.” Of course.

“Shaun we're supposed to lay in bed on our day off, I like waking up next to you.” Muttering tiredly, Neil slumped down on the couch next to Shaun. There was a brief moment when he felt momentarily jealous that a tv had Shaun's attention rather than him in bed. It was illogical, but he was tired.

Shaun remained silent, letting his gaze rest on the tv, but his words were acknowledged. Neil sighed and watched along with him silently, letting his body lean against Shaun’s, the other seeming as though he didn’t mind the contact. Eventually he spoke up. “Your hair is messy, but still very beautiful.”    
  
It felt like it came out of nowhere, yet it was appreciate but he couldn’t help feeling suspicious about it. “Are you using flattery because you don’t want me to be grumpy in the morning or just being honest?”    
  
A pause, a squirm and a nod. “Both.”   
  
Neil laughed lightly in response, ruffling Shaun’s bed head as he stood up. “It’s brilliant you thought of that, but I’m not surprised.” He gently pressed his lips to Shaun’s forehead and leaned back to watch him rest his fingers on the spot where he had just kissed him.    
  
“Come on, let’s go back to bed. You can watch tv since I’m already awake anyway, and afterwards I’ll make you chocolate chip pancakes.” Comprising was always good, especially when Neil never was one to cook much, just usually ordering takeout but Shaun was the exception.    
  
It seemed to work as Shaun was turning off the tv and getting up. “Can I have four pancakes?”    
  
“You can have as many as you want.”    
  
“I only want four,” A pause, before “Can we get a surround sound speaker system for the bedroom?” Shaun asked in his usual happy demeanor that brought a smile to Neil’s face as he trailed behind him. 

“Of course.” He didn't miss the smile or the way his eyes lit up at the agreement when he glanced back at Shaun. If it was to make Shaun happy he'd give him the world and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged this show a few days ago and I just, wow bless I love this show and this ship so much. Hope this turned out alright, thanks for reading!


End file.
